


Come Back To What You Need

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker Part 2, M/M, Mpreg, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a beautiful night together, Kurt finds that Blaine doesn't remember their hours together. When he finds himself pregnant, it takes the actions of one Sue Sylvester to bring Blaine back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To What You Need

**Warnings:** Mpreg, sex while one person is under the influence of hypnosis (but neither person knows this), discussion of past miscarriage, a kiss in a dub-con situation

**A/N:** Reaction fic to 6x05. Title from  _This Love_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Glancing out of the window and wondering how much longer they'll be forced to sit in this office, with the mutual dislike between most people in the room tangible in the air, Kurt starts when Blaine's hand takes his, and he turns to look into eyes full of warmth and a sweet smile. "Can we talk?" Blaine asks, his voice very soft.

"Right now?" Kurt hisses back, trying very hard to pretend that the mere act of Blaine holding his hand isn't making his pulse race. "We're in the middle of a meeting."

"Then it's settled!" Sue says loudly, startling Kurt to attention. "We'll hold a friendly showcase here in six weeks' time. Hopefully that is enough time for your teams to prepare. Now get the hell out of my office."

Rachel's arm slips through Kurt's as they're leaving, both of them ready to go to rehearsal, but Blaine's tug on his hand is stronger, and Kurt follows him out into the courtyard, surrounded by trees bristling with red and orange leaves, the autumn sunlight shining like jewels on the ground. "Blaine, what's this about?" he asks softly, and Blaine turns to him with such love shining on his face that it's overwhelming.

"I broke up with Dave," he says, and Kurt's heart swells with joy, even though he clamps his lips together to stop himself from smiling. "I wasn't happy with him. I...I was so mad at you, Kurt. I hated you for walking away from us. But I can see that you're sorry, and you miss me, and being with Dave helped to realise that...spending my life with him wouldn't be as exciting or passionate as spending forty minutes with you in the back of a Prius." Kurt blushes slightly, and Blaine laughs softly, stepping closer. "You're my endgame, Kurt. I love you more than anything, and I know you're the love of my life. Can we try again?"

"I've been seeing a therapist," Kurt blurts out, and worry blooms in Blaine's eyes. "He told me that I need to work on myself and the way I show and give love. And, Blaine, I can't imagine anything better than another chance to work on it with you. You're the love of my life." Blaine beams at him, eyes shining brighter than the sun, and moves closer, his eyes slowly closing as he leans in for a kiss. "Oh my  _God_ , Blaine, not here! This is my workplace!"

"You don't want to recreate some high school memories?" Blaine asks innocently, eyes gleaming, and Kurt just laughs at him, tugging him into a kiss by his lapels. It's short and sweet, but there's so much passion lingering beneath the surface, building up like a shaken soda can, and Kurt's breathing is heavy when they part. "I like the teaser, honey," Blaine says softly, tilting their foreheads together lovingly. "When do we get to reunite?"

Looking into Blaine's hopeful eyes, his heart beating fast and arousal warm in his blood, Kurt quickly answers, "Dad and Carole are going out to Washington tonight for a week. I know we're both working tomorrow, but you could come over? If you want? You could call me when you've eaten?"

"That sounds perfect," Blaine says quietly, and they lean into each other again, meeting for a kiss that makes Kurt's head swim. "I'll probably be ready about seven, and I'll let you know when I'm on my way over." His eyes are full of love and shining with tenderness when he kisses Kurt's lips one more time and says, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispers, and Blaine smiles at him once more before they return to the school and the real world, fingers entwined. Looking at Blaine's handsome profile, just the way he remembers, Kurt can feel his heart pounding at the mere thought of them spending tonight together, his mind filled with nothing but Blaine. Before he can let Blaine walk out of McKinley, Kurt stops him at the doors and says, "I love you so much, Blaine."

The day after that is a blur, a complete write-off because Kurt can't concentrate. He daydreams through his and Rachel's brainstorming for ways to find more members, thinks about Blaine's kisses and caresses during lunch with Sam, and wistfully composes long-winded and romantic speeches during the entire hour and a half of glee club rehearsal after school. "What's wrong with you, Kurt?" Rachel asks as Jane walks out with a polite wave to both of them. "You've been distracted since that meeting with Sue. Are you worried about this invitational she wants to have?"

"No, our kids can definitely do it," Kurt says, and Rachel nods eagerly, pride blazing in her eyes. "Well, actually...okay, don't tell anyone yet, but Blaine came to me and he told me he's broken up with Dave and he knows we should be together and he's coming over to spend tonight with me."

" _Kurt_ , that's  _great_!" Rachel squeals, and hugs him tightly. Kurt blushes slightly, but can't help his grin, squeezing her back until she steps away, eyes bright. "I'm so happy for you! And if you're a bit late in tomorrow I promise I'll cover for you. It is flu season." She winks, and Kurt really does blush, ignoring her laughter. "I'll see you tomorrow, lover boy."

Burt and Carole have already left by the time Kurt gets home, and he goes into frenzied preparations the way he used to back in high school, whenever he and Blaine knew they would have a few hours to themselves to take advantage of. The lukewarm shower helps to calm the hectic flush in his cheeks, the methodical process of choosing an outfit that draws attention to all his best assets but will still be easy to take off stops him from feeling too anxious, and when all is said and done he only has to wait ten minutes for his phone to start ringing.

"I love you," Blaine says, sounding breathless, and Kurt is smiling into his phone, clutching it closer to his ear as if it might make Blaine appear faster. "I'm almost at your house. And my God, Kurt, the things I'm going to do to you tonight. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Kurt breathes, and allows himself to rub one hand over his groin, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from gasping. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh  _God_ , Kurt, there's so much I want," Blaine groans, and Kurt can't help the hitch in his breath, thighs spreading as he touches himself over his clothes with greater intent. "I want to kiss you over and over again until you're completely relaxed under me. I want to kiss your neck and make you moan just from that. I want to rediscover all of you, all the places that turn you on. I want to take you to bed and look at you the way I used to get to. I'm so scared that I've forgotten what you really look like, the sounds you make and the way we fit together. I want us to lie in bed together and talk the way we used to, when it was easy. Maybe...maybe we've lost that connection."

"We never will," Kurt promises softly. "We can talk before too. I've lit candles and found some champagne. This night is going to be  _perfect_ , Blaine."

"Open the door, beautiful." Ending the call, Kurt slides down from his stool to run into Blaine's waiting arms, kissing him breathless before he's even inside the house. When they finally part, Blaine looks dazed, colour creeping into his cheeks and his eyelids fluttering as Kurt watches, tongue darting out nervously to wet his lips. "That's one hell of a greeting," he finally says, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a smirk, and Kurt laughs, kissing him again. "Steady, honey. We've got all night."

They end up curled up together on the couch, watching Blaine's choice of  _Moulin Rouge_ , slowly sipping their glasses of champagne. Kurt keeps sneaking glances at Blaine, hardly daring to believe this is real. He thought it would be months of stepping so carefully around each other, waiting for Blaine to come to him, talking out their issues before finally ending up back in each other's arms. It's barely been a month since he came home, but here they are. He feel breathless with how much he loves Blaine, dizzy, and when he sighs Blaine looks at him with bright eyes and swoops down to kiss his eager, waiting mouth. The fingers of Kurt's free hand curl into Blaine's shoulder, his knees going to liquid in answer to Blaine's soft lips against his, the other hand holding his glass out of harm's way.

Pulling away, Blaine echoes the movie's words as he whispers, "Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time," against Kurt's lips, and then sits back, taking Kurt's glass from him and setting both down on the coffee table. "I don't need any more to drink," he says, tilting Kurt backwards until he's sprawled out along the couch, reminiscent of so many lazy afternoons in an empty house. "I can just get drunk on you."

" _Blaine_." It's supposed to be a reprimand, but Blaine's lips on his neck turn it into a whine, and Blaine smirks at him before they're kissing again, Kurt giving in and sliding his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. All the breath seems to hiss out of him when Blaine's mouth opens above his, and Kurt groans and bucks at the first touch of Blaine's tongue, head already spinning and arousal pooling in his groin. Blaine moves away, his teeth scraping up beneath Kurt's ear, and Kurt moans loudly, one hand tangling into Blaine's hair to press him closer. "Oh honey, this is gonna be over so fast if you keep doing that."

"I don't care," Blaine says, and Kurt feels him for the first time, hard against his hip, and groans again. "We have all night. I don't care if I'm exhausted for work tomorrow, you are worth so much more than the Warblers. I love you so much, Kurt, you look so beautiful like this." Kurt feels ridiculous, both of them still fully-dressed, but he can't help how badly he wants Blaine, especially when he starts talking again. "I love how passionate you are, babe. I love knowing how much you want this, how much you want  _me_. And I want you too, so badly, please give me everything." He kisses Kurt again, nipping at his bottom lip, and Kurt whimpers as Blaine's thigh presses down against his aching cock.

Blaine unbuttons Kurt's shirt with deft fingers, kissing and licking away the sweat glistening on his collarbones, his thigh pressing firmly against Kurt as he pushes his hips up with a noise twisted somewhere between a moan and a sob, over and over again as the heat winds up his spine, mind spinning. When Blaine's lips close around a nipple and suck, hard, Kurt yelps and comes, rutting against Blaine as he spills. Ears buzzing, he slumps back against the couch, blinking away the white light that flashed across his vision, and accepts Blaine's tender kiss easily. "You look so amazing when you come," he says softly, and Kurt giggles, looking up at Blaine's wrecked face, cheeks red and pupils blown hugely.

Sitting up, Kurt folds his shirt neatly and goes for Blaine's bowtie, baring his neck to be kissed, feeling him trembling. Undressing him with shaking, clumsy fingers, Kurt kisses him again, and murmurs, "I wanna blow you." The groan that greets his words make his heart skip a beat, and his mouth falls open when he watches Blaine sprawl back on the couch, losing his shirt and pants, so much skin waiting for Kurt's touch.

"Oh God, honey, I've missed you so much," Blaine gasps, fingers tangling into Kurt's hair as his mouth sinks down, his senses overwhelmed with  _Blaine_ , his scent and warm skin and the hitches in his breath. "I love you so much." His words fade into a moan when Kurt hums around his cock, arousal already pooling in his stomach once again, and he sucks harder, breathing through his nose and hollowing his cheeks. He's never been as good at this as Blaine -  _Blaine_ , who could bring him to the edge in a matter of minutes with his bobbing head and sinful tongue - but Blaine's hips are shifting under his mouth, and when Kurt glances up he moans at the sight of Blaine with his head thrown back, his eyes closed and his lips parted in ecstasy. " _Kurt_."

It doesn't need to be fast, but it is, and Kurt gets no more warning than Blaine's fingers twisting in his hair and tugging before he thrusts into his mouth and comes with a cry. Swallowing him through it, Kurt sits up with a satisfied smirk on his lips that Blaine kisses away lazily. "I missed this," Kurt says quietly, curling up against Blaine. They're mostly undressed now, Blaine still in his boxers and Kurt in his pants, and Blaine turns his head to kiss Kurt's shoulder. "Shall we move to the bedroom?"

"Lead the way, good sir," Blaine says, and Kurt laughs again, giddy with love, as he takes Blaine's hand in his and they rush up the stairs like they did when they were first discovering everything sex could be, pausing to kiss on every step until they crash into Kurt's room already entwined. Kurt kicks the door shut, unwilling to detach himself from Blaine for even a second, and walks Blaine backwards across the room until his knees hit the bed and they both fall into the mattress still locked in each other's arms. Breaking the kiss, gasping when Kurt just starts attacking his bared neck, Blaine manages to grit out, "What do you want?"

Admiring the red mark he's left behind on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt breathes, "I want you to fuck me." Blaine groans, crashing their mouths together, and as he kisses down Kurt's neck Kurt keeps talking, squirming beneath Blaine's weight, his breath hitching with every kiss. "I want you to make it last, draw it out until we're screaming for release, make me feel every single second of it.  _Please_ , Blaine, I need you inside me."

"Shit, Kurt, you're so fucking gorgeous." Blaine breathes into another kiss, sliding his hands down to cup Kurt's ass, pulling him closer. "And I see your ass is as perfect as ever."

Squeezing Blaine's ass in return, Kurt retorts, "Yours too," and laughs at Blaine's amazed expression. Pushing him up slightly, he rolls over to retrieve the half-full bottle of lube from his nightstand, and starts when Blaine grabs his wrist.

"I'm clean," Blaine says softly. "I promise. Can we please not use a condom? I want to feel you so badly, I've missed you so much." Rolling over to look at Blaine, his eyes full of love and dark with lust, his hair springing free of the gel, Kurt nods and kisses him again, feeling crazy in love and like a teenager again, being kissed by his best friend over a bedazzled casket. He's so breathless with it, the way Blaine touches him and painfully aware of all the places where their bodies are touching, Blaine's hot skin against his hands and their lips swollen from all the endless minutes of kissing.

To his credit, Blaine draws it out until Kurt can't stop writhing beneath him, whimpering with every breath, trying to drag him back up for another kiss. His lips are everywhere, seeking out every inch of him, and he keeps murmuring sweet words against Kurt's skin, until he finally slides back up his body and kisses him once, short and sweet. "Are you ready?" he asks quietly, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You know I am, you dick," he snaps, and Blaine grins.

"Always so demanding." He kisses Kurt again to silence any further complaints, and Kurt gets lost in the familiarity of their routine, Blaine making him gasp and moan with first one finger, then two, and three for only a minute before Kurt begs him for more, and then Blaine is pushing his knees up to his chest and he's inside in one smooth thrust, and Kurt cries out into the hot, heady air.

"I love you I love you I love you  _I love you_." Blaine quiets him with a deep, dirty, desperate kiss, and they're wrapped around each other, intertwined, and Kurt is so close to crying, he's so relieved and so happy and so incredibly turned-on. "Oh my God, Blaine,  _move_."

"As you wish," Blaine says softly, and sets the pace with slow, luxurious rolls of his hips, grinding into Kurt and making him moan, fingers curling into fists around the sheets. "Kurt,  _shit_ , you're amazing. I'd almost forgotten how you feel."

"Don't stop." He feels almost incoherent, unable to do anything but whine and move with Blaine, the headboard thudding against the wall as the entire bed sways with them, Blaine's eyes so dark and his lips parted with his panting. Kurt gazes up at him, and cups his face to bring their mouths together for a frantic kiss, hot pressure building in his groin, and he cries out again when Blaine starts to stroke his cock, reaching down to push his hand away. "Don't. Want to come just from this, just from you fucking me.  _Faster_."

"Jesus, Kurt, one day you'll be the death of me," Blaine says fondly, and speeds up, sweat gleaming on his back and shoulders, slick beneath Kurt's grasping fingers, until Kurt throws his head back and cries out Blaine's name, his orgasm sharp and scalding right through him. Blaine's teeth grit, and Kurt moans weakly when he feels Blaine pulse inside him, and all of Blaine's weight collapses on top of him.

"Thank you," Blaine finally murmurs, kissing Kurt, and tipping their foreheads together with a sweet smile. "I love you so much, Kurt." He finally rolls off Kurt, and they curl up together, lost in each other in the night. When Kurt drifts into sleep, Blaine is curled up against him, and he's smiling, back in the love of his life's arms.

* * *

Climbing into Rachel's car, relishing the burn in his ass and thighs, Kurt jumps when her cold fingers scrape against his neck, and she lets out a crow of triumph. "Nice hickies," she remarks with a wink and Kurt blushes, trying to use his phone screen to arrange his scarf better. "Kurt, calm down, there's concealer in my purse. I'll give you some when we get to school, you can use the faculty bathroom."

"How bad is it?" Kurt asks, poking at his neck and feeling a dull ache of the bruises left by Blaine's mouth that makes his heart speed up a little.

"You look like you've been mauled by a bear," Rachel says simply, and Kurt's cheeks flare with heat. "I take it last night was a great one." Kurt nods, unable to hide his soft smile, and Rachel rolls her eyes. "I'm really happy for you Kurt, but I'd honestly forgotten how obnoxious you are when you're in love."

Kurt just plugs his iPod into the cable and scrolls through his music library until he finds  _Teenage Dream_ , ignoring Rachel's long groan when the familiar opening notes sound. "You can have control of the music, but no singing along," she says sternly, and Kurt just nods, distracted thinking about Blaine and his beautiful words and kisses and the fact that he made himself late because he wanted to stay in bed with Kurt, and how perfect things are going to be from now on. "And you have to buy me coffee and lunch if you plan on playing love songs the whole way."

"Then we'll have to stop at the Lima Bean," Kurt says with a wink, and Rachel lets her head thunk forward against the wheel for a second before she puts her foot down and reverses out of Kurt's driveway. "Rach, I'm so in love."

"I know, honey," Rachel says gently. "You have been for four years." Kurt smiles at her, and they drive to the Lima Bean to the soundtrack of love songs, swirling their pretty words around the car, until Rachel pulls to a stop and carefully corrects the position of Kurt's scarf. "You might wanna put your collar up."

In the rush for lunch, the Lima Bean is packed, and Kurt joins the end of the queue with a sigh. But the baristas know him, and wave to him where he's waiting. And then a familiar face turns, walking past him, and he smiles, reaching out to grab Blaine's shoulder and spin him around. "Hey you," he says softly, smiling. "Feeling like coming over for a repeat tonight?"

"A repeat of what, Kurt?" Blaine asks irritably, and Kurt lurches back a little, overwhelmed by the animosity in his voice and his posture. "What do you want? I'm late back to work because of this queue and I was late this morning anyway and I'm making dinner for Dave and I tonight. It's date night."

"I thought you broke up with him," Kurt says softly, tilting his head in confusion. This isn't the Blaine who left him this morning, the man who kissed him goodbye so tenderly and whispered such beautiful things and walked away so reluctantly. The lovebite Kurt left behind is shining on Blaine's neck, but Blaine is different. Prickly. Withdrawn. "Honey, what's going on?"

"Since when am I 'honey' to you?" Blaine asks, venom in his voice that makes Kurt step away from him. "We broke up, remember?" Steadying the coffee cup in his hand, he glares at Kurt and snaps, "Do you actually want something, or can I leave? And when did I tell you I broke up with Dave?"

"Yesterday," Kurt answers softly, a lump building in his throat. He will not cry in the middle of the Lima Bean. "You talked to me after the meeting with Sue and you told me you'd broken up with him because you realised that we're endgame. And you came over and we made love through half the night. What's  _changed_  since you left?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kurt?" Blaine asks, his eyes angry and mouth set in a hard line. "I went home after that meeting to be with Dave. He's my boyfriend, and I don't know what you're thinking but you need to stop. It's over."

Pulling Blaine close by his shoulder, Kurt kisses him, hoping to swallow back the tears threatening to fall. It wasn't a fantasy, he has the lovebites to prove it, but Blaine pushes him away, lip curling in disdain. "For God's sake, Kurt, I'm in a relationship. Leave me alone. I wasn't with you last night and I have no idea what you're talking about."

He walks away, and Kurt steps back into the line, staring at the shoulders of the woman in front of him and chewing on his lip, biting the inside of his cheek to focus on the twinge of pain rather than anything else. His ears are ringing as he takes his order from the barista and automatically tips, walking out into the parking lot on legs that seem to be filled with lead. Rachel immediately takes the brown bag from him, peering in. "Dammit, they forgot my brownie. Kurt, could you...Kurt?" She slips an arm over his shoulders, and her fingers hook around his chin to force him to look into her concerned eyes. "Kurt, honey, are you alright?"

He only manages to mutely shake his head before he dissolves into helpless tears.

* * *

Furiously chewing gum, Kurt sits down at their table with Rachel and Sam, trying to hide his red eyes and the dark circles under his eyes from a sleepless night. But, as usual, Rachel notices that there's something wrong and takes his hand. "What's wrong?" she asks softly. "Because I swear to God, if Blaine called you to tell you yet again that a night that happened five weeks ago that you literally had hickies from didn't happen, I'm going round to that obnoxious apartment to give him a piece of my mind."

"No, it's not that," Kurt says, and turns his head away when Sam offers him a mug of coffee. The smell turns his stomach, and he has to stop himself from gagging out loud, clasping a hand to his belly and clearing his throat. "I need one - or both - of you to come to the hospital with me. We'll have to cancel rehearsal tonight, Rach, I'm so sorry, it was the only appointment I could get."

"What's wrong?" Sam asks immediately, looking so worried that it tugs at Kurt's heart. "Is it something serious? Because I know heart disease can be hereditary and your dad had a cancer scare last year and I really don't want you to die, Kurt. You're my friend."

"No, no, nothing like that," Kurt says, and watches Sam breathe a sigh of relief, slumping over his chamomile tea. "I was at the store last night picking up some ingredients so I can cook Walter dinner this weekend," he doesn't miss the way Sam and Rachel exchange a look, and barely refrains from rolling his eyes at their reaction to his new relationship, "and I was waiting in line when I saw the pregnancy tests behind the counter and I just thought 'Why not, I've been feeling pretty crap lately and puking at random times of day' so I bought one." The tears are springing to his eyes again, and both Sam and Rachel take one of his hands tightly. "I thought it would just be a joke. I was so prepared for that negative sign, and then it was  _positive_. It has to be Blaine's, it  _has_  to be, but he'll never believe me."

"Calm down, honey, it's not good for the baby," Rachel says, and Kurt lets out a quiet, broken sob. "Look, we'll take you to the hospital, and the doctors will tell you what to do and set up some vitamins. Maybe it was just a false positive, okay? If it wasn't, we're both here for you every step of the way, okay?"

"Afterwards we can go to Breadstix," Sam says eagerly. "I'll treat both of you to a nice meal. Maybe we could even make it an all night thing, since it's a Friday. Go stay at Kurt's."

"That'd be nice," Rachel says with an appreciative hum. "There are people crawling through my house with my dad trying to sell it, and it's just hard to handle."

Sniffing hard and swallowing the lump in his throat, Kurt squeezes their hands, smiles and says, "You guys are the  _best_."

"And if -  _if_ \- you're pregnant, then surely Blaine's gotta believe that you guys had sex," Sam observes, grabbing the biscuit tin from its home next to the microwave and shaking it under Kurt's nose until he takes one. "You can't just get pregnant out of thin air."

They all leave the school together at the final bell, and Kurt is quiet during the drive to the hospital, only feeling Rachel's thumb sweeping gently up and down his wrist and wishing it was Blaine sitting beside him. In the car, in the waiting room, in the doctor's office where he sits with his head in his hands during the wait for the test results while Sam and Rachel make inane conversation.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hummel," Dr. Thomas says when he walks back into the room and presents Kurt with a pile of papers. "You're pregnant. Around five weeks, I would say. That is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and projected future appointments which you can make with the receptionists. As I'm sure you know, there can be greater complications with carrier pregnancies, so we will need to keep monitoring you to make sure there is no risk to you or your child. You'll be assigned a community nurse after your ten-week ultrasound who will visit you once a week and- Mr. Hummel. Is there a problem?"

"No," Kurt tries to say, but his voice is so thick with tears that his lie is completely obvious, and both Sam and Rachel scramble for tissues when he start to cry, spotting the papers in his hands with blobs of water. "I'm fine, really."

"Is this the father?" Dr. Thomas asks, inclining his head towards Sam, and Kurt takes the tissue Rachel triumphantly offers, shaking his head as he scrubs at his wet cheeks. "Then am I to take it that this is an unwanted pregnancy?" Kurt shrugs at that, the ground still rocking beneath his feet after the earthquake of his positive pregnancy test shook everything up for him. "Mr. Hummel, there are of course solutions if you don't want this baby. An appointment can be made today."

"I don't know what I want," Kurt says quietly. "Can I take a few weeks to think about it? The situation with the father is...complicated. I need to talk to him before I make any decisions." Dr. Thomas nods understandingly, and Kurt stands up with all the dignity he can, walking out of the hospital with his head held high.

When they're all settled in the car again, and Sam is rooting around for his wallet, Kurt says, "Before we go for dinner, can we stop at Blaine and Dave's place? I want to talk to him, before I obsess over it and lose my nerve." Rachel squeezes his hand, and nods to Sam.

Hovering in the doorway after knocking, Kurt is rehearsing his speech when Dave opens the door. "Hi, Kurt. Blaine's not here, he's gone to Breadstix to pick up dinner. Do you want me to tell him you dropped by?"

"Can I wait until he gets back?" Kurt asks, twisting his scarf around his fingers anxiously, and Dave stands aside to let him in. He collapses on the couch, fighting not to let one hand stray to his belly.

"Must be serious," Dave observes. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just water, and it is," Kurt says, and doesn't move until Dave sits down in the armchair opposite him, setting the glass down next to him.

"Maybe you could practice your speech on me before Blaine gets back," Dave suggests gently, and Kurt looks up at him. He's smiling, and he doesn't look angry - he looks  _sad_ , sympathetic, and Kurt can only sigh. Perhaps he should tell Dave. He has the right to know.

"This all happened five weeks ago," he says, and Dave nods, already looking completely absorbed in his story. "Sue called us in for a meeting, and afterwards Blaine asked to talk to me. He...he told me he'd broken up with you, that he loved me, and I asked him to spend the night with me. So we did, and we...well, we had sex. But something happened after he left the next morning, something changed, and when I saw him in the Lima Bean he pretended not to know what I was talking about. Or maybe he had forgotten, I don't  _know_!"

"I knew that," Dave says softly, and Kurt looks up at him from between his fingers, a pang in his heart when he realises how much that must've hurt. "Blaine didn't text to let me know where he'd been all night, and he came home on Wednesday afternoon in the same clothes he'd left in on Tuesday morning. And I know when my boyfriend has hickies that I didn't give him. Assuming he was with you was better than any other alternative."

Kurt twitches at those words, and clears his throat. "I didn't come over here to tell Blaine yet again that it really happened. I came over because I've just been at the hospital, and I've found out...I'm pregnant." A tear slips down his cheek, and he clasps a hand over his mouth to muffle a sob. "Dave, I'm so sorry. I promise I have no intention of forcing Blaine to be with me again, I just want him to know. This wasn't supposed to happen."

The couch dips beneath Dave's weight when he takes the seat next to Kurt, and tentatively put an arm around him, surprised when Kurt leans against him, glad to have someone there as he cries. "It's okay, Kurt," he says quietly. "Don't think I've forgotten about Quinn having a baby. At least you're not still in high school. And I don't know what's been going on with Blaine, he's been so irritable and snappy lately. He keeps complaining about headaches too. Just wait until he gets here, and I'll back you up. You've got no reason to lie about this."

Nodding, Kurt sits in the silence until the handle of the front door clicks, and Blaine walks in with a plastic takeout bag swinging from one hand. His expression freezes when he sees Kurt, and then sinks into anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, and Kurt starts at the sheer venom in his voice. He's not used to this - not from Blaine. "Have you come to wreck my relationship by telling my boyfriend about your little fantasy?"

"Blaine,  _please_ -"

"Boo boo, just listen to him-"

"So you're on  _his_  side?!" Blaine shouts at Dave, setting the bag down with a dull thud and rounding on Kurt with flashing eyes. "Just get out, Kurt! I don't want to talk to you until you get this stupid daydream out of your head. We didn't have sex, I would remember it!"

"I'll walk you out," Dave says, scrambling to his feet and guiding Kurt out of the door before Blaine can see that he's crying in earnest, shoulders heaving with desperate sobs. "Hey, hey, Kurt, just breathe. Getting this distressed can't be good for the baby."

Blowing his nose on his crumpled tissue, Kurt glances up and quietly pleads, "Don't tell him. I want to tell him myself, at just the right time. When he calms down, I'll talk to him. I'll convince him that it happened, because I'm not just pregnant for no reason. I haven't slept with anyone but him in four months."

"I got your back," Dave says, and then turns to look at the door. "I really will walk you down, he'll need five minutes to himself. Are you alone?"

"Sam and Rachel brought me here," Kurt says, and Dave nods in a pleased manner. He makes light conversation as they walk down the stairs, and Kurt finds himself regretting not keeping in touch after graduation. Maybe things would be different now, if they had.

He climbs into the car, and Sam and Rachel twist to look at him, expectancy in their eyes. "So?" Rachel prompts. "How did it go? Is he going to break up with Dave and get back together with you so you can raise the baby together?"

"Let's give Breadstix a miss, go back to mine and order pizza," Kurt says, hunching down in his seat, and both Sam and Rachel make vague sympathetic noises. Glancing out at the apartment block as they drive away, he blinks his eyes closed to stop himself from crying again. Blaine is never going to believe that they made love and it was one of the most amazing nights of Kurt's life. He'll never believe that, and if he won't, how is Kurt supposed to make him believe that he's pregnant with their baby? Short of a paternity test to prove once and for all that it's Blaine's, he has no idea what he's supposed to do next.

* * *

They've been trapped in the elevator for nine hours, and Kurt is finally stripping off his blazer and untying his neckerchief. These days, the layers aren't just about fashion or cushioning from being thrown against lockers, but they're a shield. A disguise, hiding any hint of a new curve to his stomach from the world. But, after all the time of air conditioning wafting across his face and giving him some relief, the temperature in the tiny room is rising by the minute, and he can already feel the sweat gathering across his forehead.

As he lets out a sigh of relief at the lack of layers, sweeping his hair back off his forehead, he catches Blaine staring at him, looking appalled. "What are you doing?" he asks as Kurt folds his clothes and sets them next to him. They might make a good pillow if they're stuck in here for much longer, because soon he'll start to get tired - the adrenaline has long since worn off, and, after all, with the baby he gets exhausted easily.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're locked in a tiny room and the temperature is rising," he says acidly. He may love Blaine, still, desperately, and he wants to tell him about the six week old baby growing in his belly, but his icy dismissals and lack of caring lately haven't made him very appealing. "I don't want to bake alive in my clothes, and if you don't either I would suggest you do the same."

As he unbuttons his shirt, hoping that his belly has decided to look flat beneath the tank top today - because  _honestly_ , yesterday Santana had looked down during a Skype call and commented on the food baby, and Kurt  _really_  isn't ready to start telling people apart from Rachel, Sam, his parents, Walter and Dave - Kurt catches Blaine glaring at him, and hisses out between his teeth. "I'm just being practical, Blaine."

"I see what you're doing," Blaine snaps, his eyes smouldering with anger, and Kurt just stares at him, completely unimpressed. "You've gone beyond just trying to convince me that we had sex, and you're trying to tempt me to do it with you right here. It's not going to happen, Kurt. I'm over the charms of your body and I don't even want to come near you right now." He rips off his bowtie and his blazer, throwing both into the corner next to the open hamper.

Kurt opens his mouth to retort with something sharp and bitter, but his stomach turns and he clamps a hand to his mouth, running to the tiny bathroom attached to the room and holding the door shut with his foot while he empties the contents of his stomach. God, for  _all_  the times for his morning sickness to kick in, it had to be at midnight while he's stuck in an elevator with his ex, the father of the baby, who won't even talk to him for five minutes without slipping in a dozen snappish comments about his crazy fantasies. Wiping his mouth, he splashes water on his face and chews a piece of gum from the half-empty pack in his pocket, praying that he won't run out before they manage to pry the doors open.

When he emerges, hoping his eyes aren't too red or watery, Blaine's face has softened with sympathy. That was always a good thing about him - whenever Kurt was sick, or supremely hungover, or curled around the toilet after drinking too much, Blaine would hover over him while Santana and Rachel and Sam all kept their distance, looking vaguely nauseous themselves at the smell or sound or sight of someone throwing up. But Blaine would stand and rub his back, bring him weak tea and crackers and make sure he took medication. "Are you okay?" he asks softly. "Were you and Rachel drinking on a school night?"

"Funny," Kurt says without a shred of emotion to his voice. The lie trips easily off his tongue as he explains, "I think it's just food poisoning. Walter took me to a fancy restaurant out of town, but I've been living on cheap food for so long I've forgotten how to dine elegantly. Something obviously didn't agree with me."

He can't fail to notice the flicker in Blaine's expression when he mentions Walter, and something warm and vindictive floods through him. Now Blaine knows how it feels whenever he fondly mentions Dave around Kurt - as much as Dave is trying to be his friend, going as far as asking a few questions about the baby over text, it's still hard to be around them. "You're trying to make me jealous," he says, and that anger is back, the fury just beneath the surface, and Kurt rolls his eyes. Mercifully, Blaine doesn't notice, instead continuing in his diatribe. "If Walter is so much older than you, why are you still seeing him? It's just to make me jealous because you're convinced that I'll come running back to you."

"I'm still seeing him because he's sweet and handsome and I like him," Kurt snaps. They went out again right after he'd found out about the baby, as he twisted a napkin into shreds around his fingers, and Walter had taken his wrists in his hands to still him, eyes so warm and compassionate that he'd told him everything. When Walter had dropped him off and walked him to the door, he'd kissed Kurt so softly, and promised to be there for him in any way he needed. That's what Kurt needs right now. "He's a really wonderful man, and he's so understanding about my situation."

"We ended five months ago, Kurt!" Blaine snaps, and Kurt just shakes his head. "For God's sake, you broke up with me! You have no right to still be upset about it!"

"Six weeks ago you told me you'd broken up with Dave because you love me!" Kurt screams at him. The creepy puppet comes wheeling out of its cage, waving its arms frantically and screeching  _No no no no!_  over and over again, but his blood is boiling and he keeps yelling. "You came to me and you kissed me in the courtyard where we used to sneak away to when we were in high school! You came over to my house and you kissed me and we made love and it was one of the most beautiful nights of my life! You woke me up with a kiss and we went again in the shower and then you left twenty minutes late because you couldn't stop kissing me and telling me how beautiful I looked. And then when I saw you later that day, you turned around and you denied it had even happened! I think I have every right to be upset about that!"

"It never happened!" Blaine shouts at him, and tears spring to Kurt's eyes, rolling down his cheeks before he can swallow them back. "I don't know what you're talking about! If we had made love, if I'd broken up with Dave, I would remember all of that! This fantasy is just going too far, Kurt!"

"Dave believes me, why can't you?!" Kurt shrieks, drowning out the puppet's grinding cries, and Blaine stares at him with flashing eyes. "You never came home that night, you had hickies he didn't give you, he knows you were with me! We were together, you were the one who came to me, and I thought it was a new start. I thought we would be happy again. And you just tell me it never happened, when I know it did because I haven't slept with anyone else in four months and if it hadn't happened I wouldn't be pregnant!"

The silence stretches thin as Kurt swipes angrily at his tear-filled eyes, refusing to break down like this, and Blaine just stares at him, eyes wide and the anger leaking out of him until he's just slumped on the floor like a rag doll. Even the stupid puppet has fallen silent, and the only sound is the slight squeak of wheels as it disappears again. "You heard right," Kurt finally says, his voice dull and resigned. "I'm six weeks pregnant. Hospital confirmed and everything. It's yours."

Blaine finally seems to see him, eyes still dazed and mouth hanging half-open, and his voice sounds strangled when he says, "Um...why...I mean, how?"

"Well, when two young men fuck without protection like we did, and one of them is a carrier, there is always a risk of pregnancy," Kurt snaps at him. "As for why, it's because you asked if we could leave the condom out of the equation, and I agreed because I just wanted to feel you so badly. I only found out last week, and I came to your place straight away to tell you, but instead I told Dave and you yelled at me."

Slumping back against the wall, Blaine stares at him and swallows hard. "I...wow, a baby. And after...what happened." Kurt winces at that, fingers curling protectively against his belly. No one else knows except them that he lost a baby less than a week after their group of friends all split off to head in their own directions. He'd only been eight weeks pregnant, barely anything, but it devastated them. Blaine had cried while they sat in the waiting room at the hospital, clinging to Kurt's hand while a kind-faced doctor talked them through it all, and cried even more in bed that night, head resting on Kurt's taut stomach while Kurt stroked his hair and stared at the wall, tears staining his skin. "I didn't think we'd be having a baby for a long time."

"Does this mean you believe me?" Kurt asks, unable to help the venom that tints every word. "You don't think this is all some ploy to manipulate you back into a relationship with me? You don't think I know that you'd leap to my side because you have a sense of duty and will always sacrifice yourself to make other people happy?"

"Not anymore," Blaine says firmly. "My therapist told me I have to stop, and put myself first, and that's what I'm doing now. I wouldn't take you back because of a baby, it would never work out." And then his face softens, and he says, "Kurt, you're essentially a good person. I've never doubted that. You wouldn't lie about something this serious to me - and besides, I've already seen you suffering from morning sickness."

Kurt can't even crack a weak smile when Blaine's voice softens. Everything is changing around him, in this room where it's too hot and the walls are starting to spin, and when he feels Blaine's fingers creep across his belly he moves away, shaking his head as tears spring to his eyes. "Please don't," he says quietly. "I want...let me sleep, please. We can talk about this in the morning."

As he lies down, using his rolled up clothes as a pillow and feeling tears slide over the bridge of his noise, he hears rustling behind him, and then Blaine is leaning over him and carefully nudging his rolled up blazer against Kurt's stomach, like a block. "You don't want to roll over and hurt the baby," he says quietly. "I'm going to try and sleep too. I don't know...wake me up if you feel sick or anything. We'll talk in the morning."

Staring at the wall, listening to the sound of Blaine's breathing evening out as he falls asleep, Kurt rolls over to look at him, clutching the bundle of blazer against his belly, some part of him feeling joy at Blaine's consideration - his  _acceptance_  - of the existence of their child. How different would things be now if he hadn't lost that baby back in April? He'd be eight months pregnant now - they'd still be in New York, still together, waiting for their baby. Would the break-up have happened despite the pregnancy? His mind is blurred with the thought that haunted him - did his miscarriage lead to even more issues that widened the cracks in their relationship? Did some part of him want to break-up with Blaine because he lost their baby? Did he consider it an  _omen_?

When he falls asleep, he dreams about Blaine's disappointed face, his anger, babies crying and doors slamming and a child with Blaine's dark curls and huge eyes disappearing into the mist while Kurt screams, his swollen belly deflating to nothing beneath his grasping fingers. He wakes up crying rasping sobs, clutching at his stomach, imagined pain flickering through his blood and making his heart pound, and Blaine is scrambling up from where he's sprawled on the floor. "It's okay," he says softly, and Kurt shakes his head, too tearful to trust himself to speak. "It  _is_ , Kurt. This won't be a repeat of what happened before. If you feel anything wrong, anything at all, you scream. Sue isn't evil enough to keep us helpless in here while our baby dies." Just the thought of that makes Kurt's stomach roil, and he crawls to the bathroom, clinging to the edges of the bowl as he throws up again.

Blaine is there, like he was before, massaging his back gently and offering him a wet, cool flannel, eyes full of concern, and Kurt's heart swells with love for him, leaning back against that strong presence as he chews his gum slowly, methodically, and strokes his slightly curved belly. "Why don't I remember a whole day of my life, Kurt?" Blaine asks softly. "I thought I was with Dave, but now I think about it, there's just a whole blank day. I remember coming here for a meeting Sue called all the directors to. I remember waiting outside her office talking to her weird assistant and Becky. Then it's just...blank, until I'm driving to work the next morning. Nothing."

"Dave told me you hadn't been yourself when I told him about the baby," Kurt says slowly. "He said you'd been irritable and snappy, and you'd been complaining about headaches. Do you think...maybe you were involved in a car accident or something? Amnesia?"

"Or..." Blaine's expression darkens, and Kurt stares at him, the anger in his voice making his words shake as he says, "Maybe it happened for the exact same reason that we're locked in this room together. Maybe Sue's weird obsession with us made her drug me or...I don't know, hypnosis? Something that would convince me to tell you all these things and leave me totally forgetting all of the time we were together afterwards. The irritability and the headaches could've been aftershocks of it all."

"Maybe-" Kurt starts, and is suddenly throwing himself at the toilet once more, coughing, and leans back against Blaine with his eyes closed, taking out yet another piece of gum. "I don't feel so good. How long have we been in here?"

"My phone is almost dead, but it says it's twelve o'clock on Thursday, and we got trapped here at three o'clock on Wednesday," Blaine says, and Kurt notices for the first time how his hair is curling out of the gel, and smiles to himself. "It is really hot in here. Oh my God, that can't be good for the baby."

Putting a protective hand over his belly, Kurt quietly says, "I think I'm going to pass out," and pitches sideways into Blaine's waiting arms. He's vaguely aware of Blaine cursing Sue Sylvester's very existence, pulling him out of the bathroom and laying him down on the floor, wetting the flannel again and laying it over his forehead.

"Drink," Blaine orders, looking pale and worried underneath the flush brought on by the heat, and Kurt sips at one of the bottles of water from the hamper, still cool enough to bring some relief after being left in ice for them. Blaine pushes his sweat-dark hair back from his forehead, gnawing at his lip, and says, "Kurt, we have to get out of here. My aunt went through this - heat exhaustion in the first trimester can lead to miscarriage." Kurt goes cold all over at those words, and starts to shake violently.

"You heard that stupid puppet thing," he says softly. "Sue won't let us out unless we kiss. I mean, we could appeal to her humanity with the baby, but considering she's had us locked in here for almost a day I'm not sure it's going to work."

"I'll kiss you," Blaine says, and Kurt shoots upright, staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean, it doesn't mean anything, right? This is just because some slightly insane principal trapped us in here with no way to get out and you're expecting a baby and your health needs to come before our discomfort with rekindling this fire. I just want to get out and go home."

Kneeling up opposite Blaine, Kurt spits his gum into a tissue and meets his nervous, worried eyes. "Right," he murmurs. "It doesn't mean anything. We're just doing this for the baby."

"For the baby," Blaine echoes, and, just for a moment, it feels like any other kiss as they both lean in. But God, it's not supposed to mean anything. But the moment their lips touch, it does, it means  _the world_ , and Blaine deepens the kiss, his tongue in Kurt's mouth, and the hand on Kurt's waist slides around to touch his stomach and that makes Kurt's breath stutter. And then the elevator doors grind very slowly open, and they're scrambling their belongings together and getting out before Sue changes her mind.

Stumbling in the direction of the auditorium, Kurt nearly trips over his own feet when Blaine tugs him in a different direction. "You are not going back to the auditorium," he says sternly, pulling out his beeping phone. "I'm going to use my last six percent to call an ambulance, and then I'm going to start driving to meet them halfway, it'll be faster."

"But Rachel...the kids-"

"Can manage without you," Blaine says shortly, putting his phone to his ear. "You have to go to the hospital, Kurt. We can't just go back there without knowing that our baby is okay." And then he's talking very fast into the phone, summarising their situation and reeling off his car's appearance and registration, helping Kurt into the passenger seat and stamping on the accelerator seconds after hanging up.

It takes an agonising hour, but the doctor tells Kurt that both he and the baby will be alright, and he cries in earnest, sitting up in the hospital bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. And now, now he gets to think about the way Blaine kissed him, the dam that kiss broke apart and how all of his feelings for Blaine are crashing through him, overwhelming and painful.

Rachel and Sam arrive ten minutes after Blaine leaves, after Kurt managed to sweet talk a charger from one of the nurses and let them know what happened. "We recorded the kids' performance, they were fantastic and we  _won_!" Rachel says, clasping his hand between hers and beaming at him. "They sent their love and promised they made you proud out there."

"I had a miscarriage," Kurt says, and the colour drains from both the faces smiling at him, expressions slipping into ones of abject horror. "Not now. The doctor says the baby will be fine." Turning his gaze away from them, he quietly explains, "I found out I was pregnant in April, just before we all went our separate ways. Blaine and I decided it would be fun to tell you all when we met up again six months later, but I lost it a week after you all left. We were devastated and maybe...maybe that contributed more than a little to the fact that we broke up. I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was going, but I... _we_  were just so worried that I might lose this baby too."

Rachel kisses the top of his head, and when Kurt looks up her eyes are full of tears. "Oh  _Kurt_ ," she whispers, and hugs him. Sam hugs him too, and they all stay like that for a long time, clinging to each other. Leaning on Sam's shoulder, Kurt lets himself cry, and allows himself to hope, to  _believe_ , that everything can be okay.

* * *

**From: Blaine**

**We need to talk. Meet me in the Lima Bean at twelve thirty? What time does your lunch break finish?**

**To: Blaine**

**Well, given that when we confronted Sue we shouted at her for putting the baby's life in danger, she's given me a few days off out of guilt. Seems like we've found the way to make her a little more human.**

**From: Blaine**

**Perfect. I don't go back until two, so we'll have plenty of time to talk everything over. And Kurt - Dave moved out last night.**

When they meet in the parking lot, it's awkward for a few seconds. Really, what do you say to your ex-fiancé mere hours after he told you his new boyfriend is now another ex and has moved out of their apartment? How do you greet the man you never stopped loving when only a few days ago you exchanged a mind-blowing kiss that was supposed to be simply for the good of your unborn child but cracked something inside you? Blaine solves Kurt's internal turmoil for him by pulling him into a hug, and then gasps, voice thick with emotion as he murmurs, "Oh, Kurt, I...I can  _feel_  it."

"Just think, seven weeks pregnant and already starting to fatten up," Kurt says dryly, and Blaine laughs softly at him, pulling him into another hug. "I'll be as big as a house by the end of this." Taking his hand, Blaine pulls him into the coffeeshop, and they place their orders before choosing a table in the back, out of reach of eyes or ears. No one gets to listen to these moments, the ones that should be just between them. Staring at Blaine's bowed head as he looks at his phone, Kurt swallows and asks, "Blaine? Why did you and Dave break up?"

"He ended it," Blaine says quietly. "I got home and he was waiting with his boxes packed, looking all solemn, and he said that he'd wanted to help me through a dark time but I don't need him anymore. He wants to stay friends, and he wants me to find happiness - but I won't find it with him. And then he took all the boxes down to his dad's car, and he's gone back to his parents for a while." Smiling up at the barista who sets their drinks down, he says, "Difficult question for difficult question: what are your plans around the baby? Who knows?"

"Rachel and Sam both know, they came to the hospital with me for the first test," Kurt says slowly, warming his hands around his mug of hot chocolate. "My dad and Carole know, I told them after I first got the results back. Dave knows. Walter knows - we had a date the day afterwards, and he realised something was wrong and I told him everything. You know, and Sue knows. That's it. We haven't even told your parents yet." Putting a hand gently against his belly, he asks, "Do you want to keep it? Because I could-"

"That's not my decision, Kurt," Blaine interjects, but Kurt sees the momentary flash of pain across his face, the same stab he feels when he thinks about the idea of getting rid of their baby, the pregnancy that feels like a miracle after he miscarried only a few months ago. "It's your body."

"It's  _our_  baby," Kurt says, and takes Blaine's hand across the table, looking into his eyes as he says, "I know that you were hypnotised when it happened, but this is still something we wanted. We talked about it, and we were so happy when I got pregnant. After losing that baby, I...I can't decide to get rid of this one. I know we're not together, and I know it's going to be hard with school and work, but I really want to try and keep this baby. Together."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Blaine says softly, and does just that, leaning across their table to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss that leaves tears in his eyes at the tenderness. "The elevator changed a lot of things, Kurt. Watching you sleep, worrying about you, thinking about the baby, kissing you - it was all so terrifying and amazing and exciting, and I realised that everything about you is exciting. You make me feel things to a depth that no one else can, and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. We've both made mistakes - I see that now. I've been seeing a therapist, she helped me to understand your headspace as well as mine, to be a better version of myself, and to forgive you. And I want to try again. We don't even need to label it - we can just try dating and see where it takes us."

"You're my endgame," Kurt says, echoing the words Blaine said to him while he was under Becky's - amateur and ineffective, as Sue referred to it - hypnosis. "I love you so much, Blaine, and I've been seeing a therapist. I've got so much work to do, I need to try to understand myself both in and out of a relationship, but I want to work on those things with you there to tell me honestly when I mess up and help me be better. And I know the baby is an unforeseen circumstance, but I've wanted you back for longer than that."

"You know what the next step is?" Blaine asks, and his eyes are gleaming in a way that sends heat shivering down Kurt's spine, just at the thought of the make-up sex they've become really,  _really_  good at. "We have to tell my family about the baby."

Letting his head hang forward, Kurt groans and rolls his eyes at Blaine's soft laugh. "Can we wait until after my ten-week ultrasound? We can show them the pictures then, and we need to figure out what we're going to tell them about the circumstances of the conception."

"And I'll be present at the ultrasound," Blaine says quietly, and takes Kurt's hand, the way he used to when they were just kids, falling in love with their unscarred hearts. "I want to be there for every single milestone. I want to lie in bed and feel our baby kicking. I want to indulge all of your cravings and massage your back and be there for you. I don't know...maybe you could move in with me? I can still afford the rent without Dave, and it's kinda nice to feel independent while still being close to my parents if something goes wrong."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Blaine." Blaine looks crushed, and Kurt squeezes his hand gently. "I don't want us to do anything that might mean we're moving too fast. I want things to work out this time, and I don't think moving in together straight away is a good idea. We're both different people now, or we're trying to be - we have to get used to each other before we make any big decisions." Leaning over the table again, he whispers, "I love you," and kisses Blaine with everything he has, with everything he can with a block of wood between them.

"I love you too," Blaine says, and he sounds close to tears as he kisses Kurt again. "Kurt, I can't believe it. You and me, we're...God, we're having a baby." Smiling softly, Kurt reconnects their lips, exchanging soft, slow kisses as their drinks cool and they eventually leave to make out in the back of Blaine's car until work calls Blaine away. And even then, as Kurt straightens his clothes and tries to think about anything to make his erection go down, it doesn't feel real.

It still doesn't feel real when, three weeks later and still flying high from a win at Sectionals, they see their child for the first time, a grainy image on a black and white screen, clutching each other and crying. The nurse smiles and gives them both tissues, taking multiple copies of the photographs for their families. With the pictures, they go to Blaine's parents to tell them everything, greeted with enthusiasm and kisses, two people overly excited about becoming grandparents. And then they go to Blaine's apartment, so different now he's the only one there, and curl up together in bed, kissing and talking and kissing.

Opening his phone while Blaine sleeps next to him, Kurt smiles once more as he gazes fondly at the pictures. And then inspiration hits, and he runs through the list of people they've told. All the important people know, their families. Now he feels free to tell the world.

**Kurt Hummel: Meet baby Hummel-Anderson. Just ten weeks old, but already perfect 3**

**[Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman and 101 others like this]**

**[102 comments]**

**Quinn Fabray: Congratulations! That's amazing!**

**Santana Lopez: So wait...we talk at least three times a week, and you hadn't told me yet? I'm offended.**

**Elliott Gilbert: Oh thank God, that gamble with moving back to Lima paid off.**

Smiling at his phone, all the comments from the people that love them, Kurt arches back against Blaine as he sucks kisses up his neck and lets himself smile softly. "I love you so much," he says softly, and he can feel Blaine's smile on his skin. "Can we put a label on this? Call ourselves boyfriends?"

"Of course we can," Blaine says, sliding his arms around Kurt's naked torso, fingers petting at his slightly swollen belly and chin hooked over his shoulder. "I love you, Kurt." Both of them watch, smiling quietly, as Kurt opens Facebook up again.

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.**

**[250 people like this]**


End file.
